The Hidden Blade 2 point 0
by Meepofawesome
Summary: A multi-chapter story about an OC in assassin school making a better version of the hidden blade. He discovers an ancient power to be able to manipulate metal that he has obtained. ShaunXOC. ENJOY!
1. Blade bag

Shit. This was never fun. _NEVER._

You know, running from guards every day. They like to pick on me. I was never the best assassin in the bureau, but hey, I was pretty darn good at designing weapons. So, that is why I should never be on the field. But alas, here I am, running for my _life._

I looked around quickly, spotting a cart of hay. Really? Could a hiding spot be more obvious? Well, if I was lucky enough, they would think I was too stupid to try and hide in _there._

I quickly veered off towards the cart and vaulted into it. I checked my watch whilst in the hay. Twenty minutes to get to the academy.

Well, fuck.

It was take at least 10 to reach the campus, and another 5 to get to class. This hay idea had better work.

It did. They walked by without a second glance. Awesome!

I quickly climbed out of the hay and ran up the wall to the rooftops. Using speed I never thought I had, I ran from rooftop to rooftop.

I made it to the academy grounds with 10 minutes to spare. I briskly walked towards the classroom, making it there after catching my breath.

Walking in, I noticed today's lesson was on the mechanics of the hidden blade. I can't believe it. I've always wanted to know how those things work! I walked quickly to my seat, sitting next to Desmond. He turned to talk to me.

"Psst! Hey! You're later than usual." He said.

"Yeah, some Templar guards were chasing me. Had to book it to make it to class.", I responded.

"Really? Wow, Gavin, would've never thought _YOU _would be able to escape some guards"

"Gee, thanks Desmond. My self-confidence soars with your statement."

Desmond just rolls his eyes.

"Oh, hey! Did you see? Da Vinci is going to teach us the mechanics of the blade!" Desmond said.

"You seem excited"

"For you, man! You're always saying you want to learn how they work!"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Our conversation is cut short when Professor Da Vinci walks into the room.

"Okay, class, are you ready to learn the mechanics of the hidden blade?" he bellows, having to raise his voice because of the white noise.

"Yes Mr. Da Vinci!" we all yell in response.

"Good, now let us begin"

* * *

><p>An hour later, I knew everything about the hidden blade.<p>

"Oh, and Gavin, would you please stay after class?" Mr. Da Vinci says.

I look at Desmond confused. He looks back, just as confused as me.

"Sure, Mr. Da Vinci"

"Thank you"

As I watch the rest of the lass leave, some looking back at me with those mischievous faces people get when they are going to spread some rumors.

Well, Damn.

When everyone is gone, Mr. Da Vinci walks up to my desk, and loads a bag onto it. I look at him quizzically, then look at the bag.

"Excuse me sir, but what is this?", I say, picking up the bag to feel it's weight.

"These are the tools to make a hidden blade, plus some extra stuff, should you get creative", he replies.

"What?"

"It seems the principal, Al Mualim, has noticed your weapon designing skills, and has asked me to give you these supplies to build one, hoping you would create a newer, upgraded version of it."

"Really?", I say, looking at the bag excited, "That's awesome! I can't wait to get started!"

"Also, he has given you a room during lunch time so you may work on the blade privately, and you may take on a partner, too"

"…thanks. Also, can you tell the principal that I am humbled by his offer?", I say, jumping up and getting my stuff ready.

The professor chuckles lightly. "I will do that Gavin. Now head to lunch, and go brag about your new assignment. You know you want to"

"You bet I do!", I yell, slinging the bag around my shoulders.

"Bye Mr. Da Vinci!"

"Bye Gavin!"

* * *

><p>(AN: Okay, this section is in third person, instead of first. I'm gonna be doing this every last section of each chapter, to expand my horizons. If you guys don't like it, tell me, I'll stop)<p>

After slinging his bag onto his shoulder, then the other bag on the respective shoulder, he headed towards the lunchroom, then after getting his food, headed outside to sit under the tree to eat with his friends.

"Oi, Gavin, you're late!", Shaun replied, sounding worried

"Yeah, sorry, had to stay back at Da Vinci's class so he could give me this.", Gavin said, taking the bag and handing it to Shaun.

"Wow, there's a lot of stuff in here, it mostly being metal", he replied, handing it around so everybody could see.

"Yeah! Al Mualim apparently wants me to create a 'Hidden Blade 2.0'.", He replied.

"Really? I guess he finally noticed your skills", He asked.

"Yep", he replied, sitting down.

"Also, he said I could ask someone to help me, and I get a private room during lunch to work on it ", he added.

"Oh? Can I help?", Shaun replied, blushing.

"Uh, sure? Why are you blushing?", Gavin asked.

"N-no reason!", Shaun replied, turning back to his lunch.

Gavin looked behind him, noticing Lucy, Rebecca, Desmond, and Ezio snickering.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing", they all replied.

Gavin looked at them with a bored expression.

"…you're not planning something, are you? Whatever it is, it had better not end up like your 'water balloon roof extravaganza.'"

They looked at him, glaring.

"What?", he looked back at them, "It's not my fault you accidentally dropped a water balloon filled with worms on Al Mualim's head"


	2. The Locked room

The next day, I and Shaun were walking down the hall to the room we had been given. Apparently it hadn't been used in years, and, as Mr. Da Vinci put it, 'perfect for the job'.

When we reached the door, Shaun tried the handle.

"It's locked…", he said.

"What? Dangit! Mr. Da Vinci said it would be unlocked!", I reply, indignant.

"Maybe it's the wrong room?", Shaun asked.

I pull out a piece of paper with the room address on it, and then check the number on the door.

"No, this is the right room…"

"Well, how are we going to get in?"

I ponder for a few seconds, and then get an idea.

I smile at Shaun, saying, "Well, you know, I did take karate classes…"

"NO! Please, God no! The last time you tried that, the door ended up being unlocked and busted open, bouncing off the wall and hitting you in the face!"

"Well, _sorry._ If you have any other ideas, I'd _love _to hear them"

"Hmm, do you still carry around that hairpin?"

"…what hairpin? I've never carried around a hairpin."

"Well, why did it fall out of your bag one day?"

"…that's wasn't a hairpin…"

"What was it then?"

"…a poison dart"

"WHAT! WHY DO YOU CARRY AROUND A POISON DART!"

"Hey! You never know!"

Shaun sighs, looking at the door.

"Can I see it?"

"Sure, just let me get it."

I dig through my bag, looking for the poison dart. Shaun wouldn't understand, of course, but hey, who knows when you might need one? Finally finding it, I pull it out and hand it to him.

He takes it from me an inserts it in the lock, along with a needle, which I guess he must have found when I wasn't looking.

A few seconds later, I hear a click, and Shaun opens the door to the room. He swings his hand in a welcoming manner.

"Where'd you learn to lock pick?"

"Hey, I'm an assassin, it comes with the package."

"Pshhh, you probably learned it from Rebecca"

He blushes slightly, and from that, I know I'm right.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later, I've dumped the materials in the bag onto the table and have sorted them out.<p>

"Hmm, well, Mr. Da Vinci gave me this sketch of the original hidden blade for reference, and this envelope he told me Al Mualim told him to give me.", I say, inspecting the pieces of the new hidden blade to come.

"What's in the envelope?" he asks.

"I have absolutely _no idea_", I reply.

"Well, open it!"

"Fine, I will!"

I pull the envelope off of the table and tear the edge off, dumping the contents into my palm.

It was a necklace, shaped like a diamond with rivets in it, strung on a thin, green cord. The rivets seemed to be in every section of the diamond's cut, and the diamond itself looked to be pieced together by the rivets.

"A necklace? Why would you need that?" Shaun asks.

"I don't know. Hey there's a note in here!" I say, pulling a piece of paper form the envelope.

I read it aloud, "It reads: _Dear Gavin,_

_I am giving you this necklace because it seems to be bound to you. The necklace, as you can see, is a metal diamond held together with rivets. When you put it on, you need to focus on the diamond coming apart, for the true purpose of the necklace is inside the diamond. I have disguised the need to give you this necklace with the task of making a new design for the hidden blade. Also, the task itself is a practice for what you are about to gain. Gavin, you have an ancient power, one that one of the greatest assassin's in history had, the ability to manipulate metal. Only you can take apart the necklace, and only the 'One Who Is To Be Yours' can help you in the journey. You have probably already chosen said person to help you with the task of making the hidden blade. I know you will do great_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Al Mualim_

_P.S. I knew it was you for your skills in designing weapons.",_ I repeat from the letter.

"…'The One Who Is To Be Yours'? What does that mean?", Shaun replies inquisitively.

"I've no idea, but hey! At least we know _who _it is!"

"Who?"

I give Shaun a 'You're kidding me, right?' look.

"What? Who is it!", He asks.

"YOU, Dummy!", I say, pointing at him with the letter.

"Me! It can't be me! I mean…and "The One Who Is To Be Yours'? That sounds really awkward, like I'm supposed to be your boyfriend or something…", he trails off.

"And that would be bad?", I ask.

"I…um, No actually. I just didn't take you as…"

"Gay? Well, I am. I've just been keeping it secret for a while. Anyway, let's see if this'll work.", I say putting on the necklace.

I look at Shaun's face before I put the necklace. He has an expression of relief, worry, and excitement on his face. He looks at me, then smiles, though I don't know why. I smile back, then put the necklace on, and focus on it opening.

For a while, I feel nothing. Then suddenly, something clicks. I feel…a rush of power, and my senses heighten enough to be able to _feel _Shaun next to me. I can also feel something else, like a box. I reach out with something that looks like a hand, and open it. All the while, my eyes are closed, and when the box opens ( I could feel it open, weirdly enough), I hear Shaun gasp.

I open my eyes, and look at the necklace. The Diamond had snapped off the necklace, and the pieces were floating in front of me. I see something inside of it. It looked like a ball of…well, I couldn't tell. It was like a color spectrum, with a blue tint to every color, and it looked to be there and not there at the same time. It slowly glides to an arm's length away, and I reach for it.

"Gavin! What are you doing?", Shaun hisses next to me.

I look over at him.

"I'm going to grab that ball of…whatever it is. What else?"

"How do you know it won't hurt you?"

"I can feel it Shaun. It won't hurt me. Don't you trust me?"

"I-I…of course, Gavin. But please, before you do, can I show you something?"

I look at him quizzically. That is a very odd request coming from Shaun.

"Sure, of course."

The next thing I know, Shaun's lips are on mine.

It's a soft, chaste kiss. But it's full of emotion, emotion pent up for years. Worry, admiration, respect, and most of all, Love. I'm not sure what to do for a few seconds, analyzing the situation. Then, I kiss back. We stay like that for a good 30 seconds, then break the kiss. We're both gasping for air.

"T-that was amazing", I say.

He chuckles. "I'm glad you liked it", he responds

"…how long have you felt that way?", I ask.

His expression darkens.

"A few years…"

"Well, it's good to know you feel the same"

He looks at me with hope in his eyes.

"Now, let's get this necklace situation over with."

He nods his head. I reach for the necklace, and wrap my hand around the strange object

The whole world changes, shifting into somewhere different.

It's a big room, with a huge bed in the corner up some stairs. There's a weird looking chair located to the side, with red leather padding. It's hooked up to a computer, with a woman sitting at it. She looks oddly like an older version of Rebecca. Across the room, there's a computer set up, with a big board behind it full of pieces of maps, data and pictures. There's someone there too, and they look like Shaun, but Shaun is standing right next to me, so it can't be him. Then, like glass breaking, a shatter is heard, and we're there.

Everything goes black.

* * *

><p>Okay! I hope you are liking the story so far, the 10 people who are actually reading it :P<p>

This is my first time actually _writing_ a kissing scene, so if it seems weird, blame experience.

...so yeah, can anyone guess where the guys ended up?


	3. An Alternate Dimension

Gavin woke with a start. His head was foggy, and he was having trouble remembering the events of before. Then, he realized he was in a bed…and it wasn't his bed. It all came back to him.

The necklace, the blade project, him being able to manipulate metal, the world changing, Shaun kissing him…SHAUN!

"Where's Shaun?", he said, panicking and looking around him.

He noticed that he was in the same room as before, though no one else was there. He heard muffled voices coming from somewhere else. He got up to investigate, and found himself at a door in a hallway, listening closely to the voices.

"_Where did they come from!", _A voice asked. It sounded female, and it was light. A lot like Lucy.

"_I don't know! How am I supposed to know?", _Another female voice replied. This was sounded deeper, and a teensy bit scratchy. Much like Rebecca.

"_Luce, love, calm down. We can figure out as soon as they wake up."_ , He heard a shockingly familiar voice ask. Shaun? No, it sounded older, more worn out. Couldn't be.

"_Yeah. But, did you see that kid with the red hair? He looked a lot like you, Shaun. The other kid, though, he seemed to have energy floating around him. I wouldn't be surprised if it was him who brought them here", _A voice that sounded like Desmond asked.

They all sounded older, and a lot more worn out, and tired.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming to the door. He sprinted with a speed he never knew he had back to the bed, and did so soundlessly, though he had no idea how.

They came in just as he was pretending to wake up, pulling the covers off.

"Oh, you're awake!", Non-Rebecca exclaimed.

"Awesome! Now we can figure out where he came from!", Non-Desmond said.

I noted that they all looked like older versions of his friends. How strange and coincidental.

Non-Lucy elbowed him in the ribs. "Jesus, Desmond, a little over eager?"

"No!", he responded, angrily.

I cough loudly. "I'd like to see Shaun, if that's okay.", I say.

They all look surprised at me, then look at the Non-Shaun.

"How do you know my name? And why me?", he asks.

I stare at him, confused.

"Um, no, not you, the person I came here with. His name is Shaun, though I see that it's yours too.", I reply.

"and that must mean you three are Desmond, Lucy, and Rebecca" I continue, pointing at each of them in turn.

They all stare at me in shock. I can see that I'm right. Just when I was thinking things couldn't get ANY worse, my senses heighten like before when I opened the necklace, and my vision gains a bluish hue, which is new, based upon the experience of the first time. I'm guessing it came from taking the object in the necklace.

Then, I notice something else. They're bodies are glowing. All in blue. Plus, I can see another body in another room, lying down.

_Must be Shaun._

I get up and head towards the body, but am stopped by a hand on my wrist. It's Shaun 2's (I decided 2 would be better than non, a lot easier to say and think) hand locked onto my arm, an expression of recognition on his face.

"What?", I ask, semi-angry of the fact that he's holding me back from Shaun.

"You're using eagle vision, I can see it", he responds.

"Eagle vision?", Desmond 2 asks.

"Please let go of me. I don't know what will happen if you don't", I reply, pleading

I truly don't. As soon as he grabbed me, I felt an animalistic urge to break his arm, and it is slowly growing the longer he is touching me. It must be the senses thing. I guess it comes with me having the power.

"What is making me?", he asks.

"_PLEASE!"_, I respond, panicking, trying to take his hand off, "I promise I won't do anything, just please!"

He looks at me quizzically. He's contemplating it. Too late.

In the next second, I grab his arm, flip him over, and knock him out by punching his head down to the ground, a loud crack resounding.

"Shit!", I say, backing up quickly, " I couldn't control myself!"

I sit in the corner, staring at my hands. I put them to my face and start sobbing, trying to forget what I had just done.

A few seconds later I feel Lucy 2's hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me. My heightened senses had long since fallen back to normal working condition, so I didn't feel any predatory urge to hurt.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I couldn't control myself", I say crying.

I look up to see her smiling.

"It's okay, we could see that you didn't mean to.", she says, a comforting lilt to her voice.

"How?"

"Well, we could see you become distant when it happened, your eyes went cloudy. We've seen the same symptoms before in someone else"

"But I hurt him!"

"He'll be fine, don't worry. He's an assassin"

I hear this word and almost jump away in fright. He's an _Assassin?_ Well, its official, I'm in a different universe. The Shaun I know would never become a true assassin. He would probably graduate from the school and request a job from the order, forcing himself out of the loop.

Shaun! I'd forgotten again!

"Can I see Shaun? The one I came with", I clarify.

"Sure, he's just in that room", she says pointing down the hallway to the last door on the right.

"Grazie", I say, speaking Italian.

What? I know Italian! Besides, it's fun to speak.

* * *

><p>As Gavin walks into the room, he notices that Shaun is awake.<p>

"Shaun?" he asks.

"Gavin? Oh thank god! I thought you'd disappeared! Where are we?", he inquires, after having gotten up and hugging him, burying his head into Gavin's chest.

"Um, would you believe _Alternate Dimension_?"

"Considering what's been going on, yes, yes I would"

"Oh thank god, I was worried you wouldn't believe me. I mean it's pretty far-fetched. I wonder how we got he-"

He's cut off by Shaun kissing him, effectively shutting him up.

Gavin hums into the kiss, happy to be with Shaun again.

Then they hear a soft gasp coming from the door frame. Gavin breaks the kiss to see Rebecca 2 looking at him in shock and anger.

Well, Merda.

* * *

><p>AN: JESUS! THIS STORY! GAH!<p>

...sorry 'bout that. It's just getting harder to stick with this story, it's getting pretty complicated.

Sorry this chapter is shorter, running low on creativity. I'll need to fill up soon.*looks for sketchbook*

For those of you who don't know Italian(lol):

Grazie=Thanks

Merda=Shit

Well, Merda.


	4. You had a SEXY PHASE?

"What the hell, Shaun!", Rebecca 2 said, gesturing to me and Shaun, "How could you!"

Shaun looked at me confused. Then I remembered Shaun didn't know about the copies of our friends.

"Rebecca? You look older…", he said, oblivious as to what was going on.

"Older! You've been with me for the past 3 years and NOW you insult me? And cheat on me! With some stranger that appeared out of nowhere!"

"Ahem. I happen to be right here, and, in case you didn't know, there are, apparently, TWO Shaun's. This one happens to be MINE.", I reply, indignant.

I hear possessiveness in my voice, a little surprised by it. I notice Shaun looking at me, a weird look on his face.

"I'm…yours?"

I feel the heat rising to my face. I hear a cough in the doorway, and remember Rebecca 2 is standing there.

I look over to see a blush on her face. She studies Shaun, and notices something.

"Come to think of it, you do look younger…I'm sorry. Shaun just woke up and left and I came looking for him. I saw you guys and thought the worst.", Rebecca 2 says, a sheepish look on her face.

"No, no, it's quite alright, I'm glad you understand, though. Our Rebecca would've gone all fangirl and glomped us."

"Your Rebecca? Fangirl? GLOMPED? What are you talking about?", she asks.

I gently push Shaun out of my arms, opting to hold hands with him instead. A blush creeps onto his face at the small action.

"Um, so you might not believe this, but we're, I THINK, from a different dimension"

She looks at me with 'You're kidding me, right?' look on her face. Whoa, Déjà Vu.

"No, seriously! You see, we were doing this project, and our principal left me this necklace and…wait! I think I have the letter!", I respond.

I dig through my pockets and realize I had, in fact, pocketed the letter before whatever happened to bring us here. I pull it out and hand it to Rebecca 2. She looks at me quizzically then gently takes the letter, as if it might burn her.

She reads over the letter, all the while a look of surprise growing on her face, and then, out of nowhere, she yells loudly.

"LUCY! YOU MIGHT WANT TO SEE THIS!"

Me and Shaun cover our ears, the loud yell startling us.

A few seconds later, we hear THREE pairs of feet running to the room. Welp, I guess that means introductions will be needed…

"Dammit Rebecca! You don't have to yell so bloody LOUDLY!", Shaun 2 says entering the room, Lucy and Desmond 2 following closely behind. He looks around the room, spotting me and Shaun.

"…who are you?", he says, pointing at Shaun.

"Um, is that a trick question? Because if it is, it's not very tricky. My name is Shaun.", Shaun says, bowing slightly.

Glad to see some of the old Shaun has returned. Snarky as ever.

"Y-you look like me…wha-I don't-HUH!"

Rebecca 2 walks over and turns his face toward hers.

"Calm down, Shaun. See? He gave me this letter. I think it'll explain things.

"Gee, I sure do feel nonexistent.", Me and Desmond 2 say at the same time.

We look at each other, then burst out laughing.

Shaun just looks at me and rolls his eyes.

"God, I picked one of the most immature boyfriends ever."

Lucy, Desmond, and Shaun gape at him, then look at me.

"YOU AND HIM!", they all yell at the same time.

Noticing the familiarity to Scott Pilgrim, I see Desmond repeat the line.

"It was just a phase!", he yells.

I respond, snickering lightly, "YOU HAD A SEXY PHASE!"

Then all 4 of us (Desmond, me, Shaun, and Rebecca) bust out laughing, realizing the absurdity of it.

* * *

><p>Later, we're all gathered in the room with the bed.<p>

"So let me get this straight. You and him are from an alternate dimension", Desmond 2 asks.

"Yes", Shaun and I respond.

"And you have the power to manipulate metal."

"I suspect it might be more than just that, but yes."

"And you're in a relationship?", Shaun 2 busts in, an expression of 'WTF' on his face.

"…I'm thinking you want me to say no, but yes."

He looks at Shaun, trying to detect if it's the truth or not. To prove so, Shaun grabs my wrist, twirls me around, and kisses me. I'm more than a little surprised by this, and let out a little yelp. Soon enough, I kiss back, not exactly melting into the kiss, for fear of embarrassing myself in front of the copies.

Shaun breaks the kiss and looks at Shaun 2.

"Proof enough?", he replies smugly.

Everyone's jaw drops, including mine. When did Shaun get so confident? Well, I guess he's always been confident, just not as much in front of me.

"Okay, a teensy bit freaked out, either way, how did you get here?", he asks.

I'm still a little too stunned to respond, so Shaun responds for me.

"Well, we don't really know. As you can see in the letter, the necklace had something in it, and, taking in the situation, it was probably something to help Gavin hone his power. Plus, it's the only plausible explanation to everything here…", he noticed a look on Shaun 2's face, "BESIDES our relationship."

Shaun 2 visibly deflated.

"Anyway, getting home is our first priority.", I said, finally recovering.

Suddenly, we heard a crash coming from, what I believe, was a warehouse.

"Shit! That must be Templars! We need to get out of here!", Desmond 2 said.

_Templars? So they exist here too?_

"Well? Let's get moving!

* * *

><p>As I helped the strangers pack up the stuff, I noticed Gavin was getting pretty distant. He had a faraway look in his eye.<p>

I knew that look.

It was his look of worry, his look of imagined possibilities.

"Are you okay?", I asked, walking over.

He looked over at me, his facial expression deepening with more worry.

"Yeah, just thinking.", he said.

I was finally glad that we were together, ecstatic even, but this is not what I'd expected our first moments together to be like. Stuck in an alternate dimension with copies of our friends to hang out with. Plus, my copy kept looking at me thoughtfully, like he was thinking of questions to ask me, things to tell me.

It bothered me.

After we had gotten all the stuff packed up into a van, and we did so quickly, we got in and drove off, off to somewhere named 'Monteriggionni'. I'd heard of it before. I believe it's somewhere in Italy. If it's a van drive away, we must have traveled between countries too, getting here.

"Hello~. Shaun, you listening?" Gavin asks me.

"Hmm? Sorry, what? I was just thinking"

He chuckles lightly, and I feel my heart flutter at the sound.

"I said, what do you think of this place?"

"It's puzzling, to say at the least. How is your power doing?"

"I-I hurt the other Shaun earlier. It was weird, the power came to me, it heightened my senses, then…it made me animalistic"

"Oh…"

I look over to see Gavin on the verge of tears. We're currently sitting in the back of the van with the copies of Rebecca and Desmond, so I can't do anything to vigorous to calm him (Don't be perverted, I meant like, make-out or something).

So, I wrap my arms around him, and kiss the top of his head. He sighs into my chest, and within seconds, falls asleep.

I start to feel my eyelids droop, and get into a more comfortable position to fall asleep. Feeling consciousness slip from me, I can't help but relish in the fact that Gavin is in my arms.

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER (It occurs to me i've forgotten to put these in the before ones, so this one will count for all):I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED! If I did, you'd be seeing a lot more swords and teleporting and general randomness.<p>

Anyways, I now know my favorite thing to write. FLUFF SCENES! XD.

The Scott Pilgrim scene is a gift for JuliusXAlicelover.

Yep, they're my only reviewer ;_;


	5. New place, new power

AN: I haven't updated in so long! I'm so sorry! Family, study, test, repeat. It's been so busy. I hope you still enjoy this chapter though.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Gavin's POV

I woke up pressed against something warm. I started panicking, not sure if I should be worried or relieved. I opened my eyes and looked up, seeing Shaun's face. His arms were wrapped around me, and his head was resting on the top of mine.

I listened closely to his breathing, relishing the moment. AH! Jesus! The floor is _cold!_

I looked around the space we were in, remembering that we were in the van. I noticed Desmond asleep on the animus chair (They had told me what it was beforehand), and Rebecca was asleep in a sleeping bag against the wall of the van. I sat up and got up to stretch my legs a bit, albeit not much. Shaun woke up and looked up at me.

"Oh, you're up", he said, sitting up as well.

"Yeah, just woke up.", I say, crouching down frog style to stretch my legs a bit more in the confined space. I noticed Shaun looking at my leg, where the material was stretched tight due to the way my legs were bent. I blushed and stood up, avoiding his gaze. I walked over to him and sat down next to him, pulling my legs to my chest and resting my head on top of them. Shaun put his arm around me, snuggling into my shoulder.

"Hey, none of that. I just woke up!", I say, already feeling him trying to pull me back into a laying position.

"Well, who knows how long we'll be here? Just go back to sleep. We might need the rest."

I sigh, looking at him. He had a droopy look in his eyes, like he was about to pass out.

"Fine, I'll lay with you. But I'm not going to sleep. Too alert.", I reply, giving into his pleading eyes.

"Thank you.", he said lovingly as I laid down and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Yeah, yeah, you're lucky I love you"

He hummed into my back, snuggling closer.

* * *

><p>Later on, we woke up to a bright light. I looked up to see the doors of the van being opened. I crawled(he had a grip like a <em>vice)<em> out of Shaun's arms and stood up.

Shaun 2 was opening the doors, peering in to see the situation. As soon as he saw me his expression darkened.

"What? Do I have something on my face? OH NO, is it sleep marks! I hate those!", I say, clawing at my face and feigning pure devastation.

He looked at me very confused.

"You are a very strange child", he says, climbing into the back to wake up Desmond and Rebecca.

"Yeah well, it's nice to see you too, princess", I say, rousing Shaun.

He glares at me for the princess comment, and then vigorously shakes Desmond 2's shoulder, startling him from sleep. He then wakes up Rebecca, a lot more gently, I note.

_What does this Shaun have against Desmond?_

I hop out the back, stretching my arms high above my head. The next thing I know, I feel arms wrap around me.

"GAH!", I say, struggling.

In my panic, a burst of energy shoots from my hand, lifting a rock in the air. I sweep my hand in a throwing direction, and yep, I can use telekinesis. The arms let go, and I turn around to see who grabbed me.

"SHAUN! What the hell? Why'd you do that!", I say, staring at Shaun's bewildered face.

"Well, um, you looked cute, and I…", he trails off, still looking startled about the rock.

Cue facepalm. I actually slapped my face so hard it was audible to Desmond 2, who looked around for danger.

"Well, please, next time don't startle me, who knows what could've just happened?"

"What originally happened?", Lucy 2 said, coming from around the van.

"Stupidity and telekinesis, that's what", I say, narrowing my eyes at Shaun.

"Teleki-who-what?", Desmond said.

"Tele-ki-nee-sis, Desmond. The ability to move things with one's mind. Why exactly are we talking about it?", Shaun 2 said.

To demonstrate, I lift the van a good 10 feet off the ground. Everyone stares at me incredulously, then at the van. I also feel something else. The feeling of rising. My _senses!_

Except something's different. After my vision turns, my clothes start to sparkle.

"Oh please! I don't want to be a vampire!", I whine.

Suddenly, there' a big flash, and when I look down, my clothes are a light blue, or white, remember my vision? Anyway, I'm wearing what seems to be pure white Khaki's and a pure white simple hoodie with a black design of a wolf with wings on the front. My vision reverts back to normal and I realize that my clothes are in fact, white.

Everyone is looking at me even more bewildered. Then Shaun 2 gives a start.

He rushes over to me and inspects the design on the front with extreme interest. I notice Shaun look at him in anger out of the corner of my eye.

"I know this design!", he says," It's the design of an ancient branch of assassins! The…what was it? Oh yeah, the Realakra!"

"Realakra?", I ask, backing up due to the proximity. In a flash he grabs my wrist and spins me around.

"ACK! What are you doing!" I stumble forward a bit because of the speed.

"Mhm, just as I thought, an eagle."

He lets go of the hoodie and I turn around. He's writing something in a notebook I hadn't seen before.

"Hmm, yes. Altair Ibn La-Ahad and Carter Gregn Realak have had past meetings, usually to discuss the fate of the Realakra, Carter's family. They were extremely powerful, and not just through politics. The Realakra were said to be born differently, like a sort of magic was involved. The winged wolf is the Realakra insignia, as the eagle is Altair's symbol. The mix on your hoodie seems to mean one thing.", he says, pointing to different parts in the notebook to prove his point.

"And that is?", Shaun asks.

"Gavin here is a descendant of Altair _and _the Realaks."

* * *

><p>Shaun's POV<p>

What? Gavin is a descendant of two _very _powerful families? This is something new, but perfectly describes the situation. Well, in his mind it does. He keeps thinking on this situation while they are moving everything into the strange chamber after Desmond(AN: Shaun's mind doesn't work like Gavin's. He feels no need to separate the duplicates in his memory. Sorry if this confused you in chapter four) had opened a passage to it.

When night hits, Shaun and Desmond go out to do their separate tasks, Gavin starts to draw. Apparently, he had said something about missing it, and Lucy had the compassion to give him hers and a few pencils. Currently, he was drawing a sword, but it looked cracked. It looked oddly like his favorite sword that he had drawn at his house in their world.

"Hey, what's that?", I inquire as I sit next to him.

"It's this worlds version of the sword I drew back home. I don't know why, but when I tried to draw it, it came out like this. Fragmented, cracked, and evil-looking."

I looked again, and noticed something else. It looked like a picture of a sword has seen on my copy's board thing. I put my arm around Gavin again, and he gives a little grunt of protest, as he was drawing and the motion had jarred his hand, making a thick long line.

"Dangit Shaun! Now I have to redraw the hilt…", he said, obviously enjoying the closeness and not truly mad.

I pulled him in tighter and kissed him, holding like that for 5 seconds before breaking for air.

"Well, that was sudden", he said, blushing.

"I haven't been able to do that since we got here. I thought it was about time."

His blush deepens, and I pull him against my chest and between my legs. I rest my chin on top of his head.

He continues drawing, and I admire his work from above.

* * *

><p>THIS IS FANTASTIC! Just now my mom told me testing is over! No more studying and testing! Family, School, Write, REPEAT! WOOHOOO!<p> 


	6. Trust? What's that?

Okay, new chapter. I tried to make this one longer, I really did, but it;s like my brain has a limiter '-_-

AND! This chapter is special, you'll figure out why.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Gavin's POV

The next morning was uneventful. Despite the situation, the area had a calm air. Shaun and I had nothing to do, so we spent the morning doing our respective talents. Shaun ended up helping his copy gather and distribute information. I ended up practicing my telekinesis and running around Monterigionni with Desmond to build parkour skills. I had taken to it with surprising ease, and ended up catching up with Desmond a few times. I guessed it was another perk of having my power, plus the fact that I had experience from my world. On that topic, however, well, it was improving. I had figured out how to decipher between friend and foe in my vision, and if I had a deeper connection with someone, the urges didn't apply to them. This mainly being Shaun, because I didn't really have a connection with the others.

I also caught Lucy looking at me a few times, with this weird look on her face. It freaked me out to no end.

When the afternoon came, we were _all _practically dead. I had spent the whole day doing parkour. The _whole _day mind you. Shaun and Shaun 2 were whooped after sorting all the information. Desmond, well, you could possibly see. I don't even know how Rebecca 2 got tired. She spent most of the day eating and walking around when she didn't have to monitor Desmond in the animus. Lucy is an enigma as well. I have no reason to her tiredness. I guess she was tired because we were tired.

"Hey Gavin, want to get in the animus?", Shaun 2 asked me out of the blue.

"Pfffffffffft!", was all I heard from Desmond 2, I guess he was drinking something.

"WHAT!", Rebecca and Lucy 2 asked at the same time.

Shaun just looked at his copy like he was from a different planet.

"Um, why would I want to do that?", I ask.

"Maybe you have some memories we could use."

"It's a possibility, but what if I don't?"

"Then won't put you in the animus anymore.", was his simple response.

I squirmed where I was sitting, analyzing the idea.

"If it's okay with everyone else, sure."

"Well? Any objections?", he asks the whole room.

No one responds. I guess I'm getting in the animus.

* * *

><p>"Okay Gavin, just relax. Let the animus take control.", Rebecca 2 tells me.<p>

"Kay", I respond.

I'm relaxing with my eyes closed when I hear a sharp intake of breath. I open my eyes and look at Rebecca 2.

"What?"

"You didn't feel that?"

"Feel what?"

Shaun points to my arm. I look at it to see a strange needle object sticking out of it. _When did _that _get there?_

"I guess not…must be another effect of my powers."

"Okay then, just keep relaxing."

I close my eyes again, and immediately am swept into a white area(1).

What the hell? I hear Rebecca 2 say something.

"Okay Gavin, there's a memory here. But it looks pretty intense, so be careful out there."

Before I can respond, I see buildings coming out of the ground around me. Things are being built, people being formed; weather being generated right in front of me. It feels familiar. Where have I felt it before?

When everything is done, there's a flash and my senses are overwhelmed. Everything feels so real, it's hard to remember I'm not me. Who am I anyway?

I look down to see myself in odd clothes. I am in a long trench coat, with odd clothes I don't know how to describe underneath. Semi-tall buildings are around me, and I feel a watch in my pocket. A watch?

I pull it out to discover it is a pocket watch.

Where _am _I!

"Gavin?", Shaun 2's voice comes through.

"Yeah?", I call out, getting a few odd stares.

"I believe you're in England."

* * *

><p>Climbing up buildings in old England. I would've never thought I'd be doing such a thing. Shaun 2 had briefed me on my situation. The memories weren't of any importance to the mission, but they were important to him oddly enough. I seemed to be Carter Hastings, a far back descendant of his. I knew-I mean he knew-Italian, Spanish, and Latin, and was an assassin. Apparently I changed England history. Don't see how though, I was actually younger than my real self in this memory, and the weather was horrible too. Rain, rain, rain, sunshine, happiness, rain, rain, <em>snow. <em>What dafuq kinda weather is that? Anyway, he told me to just explore England, the memory didn't last long, Carter was just practicing parkour. He told me to be prepared for the end of the memory, though, but I had no idea when the end would come. I wasn't looking and tripped over a lose board somewhere, though I didn't know where, and was sent crashing over the edge of the roof. I hit the ground hard, feeling several bones snap and my arm dislocating. I felt something in my back, a pinching feeling.

The last thing I remember of the memory was yelling out in extreme pain, then I was back In the real world.

* * *

><p>Shaun's POV<p>

Gavin sat up fast, clutching his arm and squeezing it close to his body.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!", he yelled, screaming in pain.

I rushed over to him, stumbling a bit over some loose wires, and pulled him up from the floor. He must have fallen out of the chair at some time. I held him by his shoulders and shook him a bit.

"Gavin, GAVIN! What's wrong!", I asked him.

"My arm! My arm, I dislocated it!", he said in a strikingly _perfect _British accent.

I look at his arm to see it's perfectly fine. I was confused.

"Gavin, calm down, it's just the memory. It'll fade, just calm down.", Lucy said, taking him from my arms and sitting him down in a chair.

I saw tears in his eyes, and he was still clutching his arm.

All of the sudden, I rounded on my copy.

"What the hell! You told him to prepare for _this! _Why did you even let him go through with the memory!", I threw the questions at him.

"He needed to live through that memory to unlock some other memories"

"What other memories?"

"Mainly Carter's, but a lot of Ezio's too. It seems like sending Gavin through one of Carter's more intense memories caused a chain reaction, leading to the unlocking of memories previously inaccessible. He saved us a lot of work"

"Is that all he is to you! A damn KEY!"

"…"

"See? You have no response! You could have at least warned him beforehand"

"I thought he might've not done the memory"

"You don't know me"

A new voice rang out in the tense air. I looked to my right to see Gavin standing there determinately.

"If it helped, I would've done it. I only ask for fair warning. Despite the pain, if it helped save the world, I would risk my life. Everyone deserves to live their own life. I couldn't bear to see everyone a mindless zombie. I know you don't trust me. Please, just do."

I'm pretty sure the look on my face clearly read: "Huh?"

The copies looked between each other. Lucy was the first to speak.

"You're right, Gavin. We haven't trusted you two up until now. But now we see you guys for who you truly are. Lost teens in a different world with no knowledge of what's going on. Yet, we see fighting spirits, ones who are willing to risk _everything _for absolute _strangers. _"

Desmond spoke up next.

"We're very sorry. We've just been so paranoid all this time. Even harmless seeming newcomers like you are the most dangerous thing to us. I can trust you now, though, and I see Lucy already does. What about you two?"

He looked at Shaun and then Rebecca.

"I…I didn't trust either of you. I actually hated you with an animosity. So innocent, the way you think, speak, love…it's all so different from us. I envied your innocence. But…I see now it's not your fault. You two grew up in a safer place. You were bound to not be as paranoid. I realize this, and I know now I can trust you."

Shaun's turn.

"I don't truly know why we're doing this. Going around in a circle like it's a campfire being all sentimental and creating trust. The thing is, when _you _came", he said, pointing at Shaun, "I felt like I forgot myself. You love a guy, and I'm not homophobic, but to figure out that I loved a guy, even if it wasn't truly me, made me question myself. I couldn't stop it. But then, my thoughts took a darker path. I blamed Gavin for coming into your life and corrupting you, changing you, making you different from me. But, it's good that you're not exactly like me, because it makes me see why you love him. It makes me see why I love Rebecca as well. And…I trust you now. You two changed, flipped, and rearranged all the odds at once. You're an asset, and you're good friends to have."

Gavin smiled at them all, a radiant smile bigger than any other I had ever seen. It made my knees weak.

"I'd say it's a good time to get some rest, we're all tired from today, I presume?", Rebecca said.

A chorus of agreements was heard.

* * *

><p>Shaun's POV<p>

Later that night, I was laying down in a sleeping bag, sharing it with Gavin. His back was currently to me, and I was curled around him.

It was nice to know that, through everything that had happened everyone trusted them now.

I shook Gavin gently.

"Gavin?"

"Hmm?", he said, groggily.

"I love you.", I said. I had been building up the courage to say that since forever. Those three little words. Standalone. It took time/world traveling to help me say it. I had thought if saying it, because who knows when we might be alone to share it?

I heard his breath catch in his throat. Oh no, had I gone too far?

He was tense for a few moments, before shifting and turning around to lay on his other side, facing me.

He got really close, wrapped his arms around me, and placed his forehead against mine.

"Shaun."

"Yes?"

"I love you _too"_

Everything within me in that moment turned attention at those words. All my senses directed towards Gavin. I felt his breath against my neck, I heard his heartbeat, I could see everything I loved about him clearly shining through his eyes.

"My god Gavin, you really know how to make me happy."

His only response was to smile and snuggle into my chest.

That night I dreamed of everything Gavin.

* * *

><p>Dis chapter... It...it makes me cry. Even though I wrote it, lol<p>

XD

I hope you enjoyed

(P.S. I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED!)


	7. ACTIONJoskeeding

Chapter 7

Gavin's POV

Okay, what? What just happened?

Oh, I'm sorry, let me back up.

He did just say he loved me, right? I'm not hearing things?

'Cause if I'm not, I think my heart just soared all the way to heaven, got blessed by some divine deity, and sent back on its merry little way to me, but got a little lost and is now in my throat.

For a few seconds I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. No action at all.

When I could move, I turned around to look at him. I laid my forehead against his, to know if he was there. When I saw the look on his face, I knew I had heard him say those three words that made me freeze. After a few seconds, I spoke.

"Shaun.", I said simply, just to make sure I wasn't sleeping already.

"Yes?"

I was startled. I wasn't prepared for a response…

So I did what any person would do.

"I love you too"

I responded as sincerely as he did. I voiced my love as well.

He looked at me for a few seconds. A great, big smile spread across his face after a little while.

"My god Gavin, you really know how to make me happy"

I smiled as well, then buried my head in his chest. I didn't want him to see my tears, even if they were of happiness.

After a few seconds I heard even breathing.

I started slipping as well.

That night I dreamed of Shaun.

* * *

><p>Gavin's POV<p>

I woke up to the soft tapping of keys on a keyboard. I pulled my head up for it to accidentally collide with Shaun's.

I let out a low hiss from the pain, and he yelped in pain. I saw Shaun 2 look at us from his station, a deep scowl on his face.

"Could you two keep it down? I'm trying to _work _here!", he spat at us angrily.

"Sorry, it was an accident.", I say.

"Yeah, well, why is he even lying over you like that, anyway?"

"Huh?"

I turn my head slightly to see Shaun _is _over me. His leg is over both of mine, his chest is on my arm, and his head is right over mine. He has a grimace on his face, but still appears to be sleeping.

"Jesus, how can he still sleep from an impact like that?", Desmond says from across the room(AN: Okay, fuck it, no more "Insert name here" 2 crap. It will only apply to the 2 Shauns).

"I…don't know", I reply, lost for words.

"Well, he must be a really deep sleeper", Shaun 2 said.

"Lol, yeah"

"Lol? What does 'lol' mean?", Desmond asked.

"Laugh out loud? You know, the popular anagram people use all the time?"

"I've never heard of it. Must be a teen thing."

Another Facepalm.

Getting uncomfortable, I try shrugging Shaun off of me. When I have no luck, I resort to kicking his legs.

Still no luck.

"Jesus, why is this so hard!"

"…That's what she said", I continue, bursting into laughter.

All I get are a couple of confused looks.

"What? You've never even hear of that?"

I see everyone shake their heads no.

I sigh loudly.

"Great, out of all the people I can get stuck with in an alternate universe, it had to be people completely out of touch with the rest of the world"

"Hey! It's not our fault.", Rebecca says.

"I never said it was. Personally, I'm blaming Al Mualim."

"You know Al Mualim?"

"Yeah, he's the universities Dean.", I respond.

They all look at me incredulously.

"Okay, Gavin, could you list everyone from your world that you know? And what age they are?", Shaun asks me.

"Sure. My closest friends first. First, all of you. Then Ezio, 20; Altair, 21; Malik, 22; and…my weapon mechanics teacher, Leonardo Da Vinci, 24."

I look around at everyone from under Shaun. Shaun 2's mouth has steadily dropped into a big O, Desmond has a confused look, Rebecca is looking at me with a curious expression. Wait, when did she get there?

…I think Rebecca may just be a ninja. She was like one in my world too.

"So, all those people are your close friends?"

"Um, yep."

"Could you list people who aren't your close friends?"

"Okay. Al Mualim, I don't know his age; Robert de Sable, 25; and Warren Vidic, 30. Oh that guy's a HUGE creep. I hate 'em. Uh, that's all of them, I think. I didn't know many people."

"What's going on?", Shaun asks. He blearily rubs his eyes, hitting me in the forehead.

"Ouch! Could you _please _get off of me first?"

"Oh, sorry."

He climbs off of me with slow movements, arching his back in a stretch.

"Thank you"

I climb up to my feet, stumbling a little bit because my legs asleep. I end up tripping into Desmond, who deftly catches me and props me up.

"Whoa, that could've been bad, you okay?", he asks me.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

I shake my legs vigorously, getting the blood flowing back into it. I look up to see Desmond looking at me in a way that doesn't suggest _friendly._

I cough, and he looks away.

"Okay, so, you guys seemed surprised when I named all those people, why?"

For the next hour, I get a thorough explanation of what the hell is going on, and what has happened. When we're done, everyone starts working. While actually starting to make the new hidden blade (Thank god the materials came with us), I catch a few glances from Shaun, and they are more than just cursory. A few from Desmond too. What could they mean?

…

Got ya'! No, I know exactly what they mean, I'm not some awkward girl who has to choose between 2 different guys and is in danger constantly because of the economy pitting her against peers. Plus, a huge government is after her 'cause she incited a rebellion.

This scenario sounds familiar…

Back to the present, it is now night, I have finished half of the new blades mechanics, with the help of my powers, and have successfully avoided Desmond when I took a few breaks to get some food or explore the environment.

Jesus, really?

When night comes, I'm trying to get to sleep when something cold comes in contact with the back of my neck.

"Gah!", I yell, shooting upwards.

I see Shaun snickering beside me.

"What was that for?"

"Um, fun? I haven't had any in a while."

"Oh yeah?"

He looks at me quizzically. I reach up and pull him down on top of me, kissing him roughly. He moans into the kiss, getting comfortable on top of me, sitting between my legs. I lay down, pulling him with me and resume kissing him after we broke for breath. He sighs after we break again, and snuggles into me. I flip onto my side, and rest him against me, slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Heheh, I'm evil. No action for Gavin and Shaun yet. Emphasis on yet.<p>

:D

P.S. Please Guys, I need reviews, PLEASE. They fuel me, and they help me get ideas, much like the one JuliusXAlicelover gave me. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE?

Also, be prepared for action, because nothing has happened since the beginning of this story. Things will happen guys, just stick with it.


	8. Now there is some action

Hidden blade

3rd person(Trying something new….AGAIN, btw, this is how I think if I'm not in someone else's point of view. Just imagine it's like my journal, and I'm a creepy stalker watching them from different angles.)

The next day, everyone was outside, getting some fresh air because it sucked being cramped up in a dungeon-like area below a very old and expensive villa in the middle of a city that happens to be in the middle of absolutely NOWHERE.

Gavin was running around, looking at all the shops, very much like a kid because he never matured. Ever.

Shaun was trailing behind Gavin, desperately trying to keep up with the excited teen.

Shaun 2 was reading a book…*cough* NERD *cough*

Rebecca was annoying Shaun 2, it being her favorite pastime.

Lucy was being an absolute…b*tch, trying to commandeer Gavin to not bring as much attention.

And Desmond was being Altair, mysterious, aloof, and a lot of other Badass characteristics.

While Gavin was looking at a particularly familiar music device with a kiwi symbol on the back(How the hell did that thing get in Monterigionni?), a dark green van pulled into the city, quickly parking behind the wall of a building. A few men got out and started watching the group flit around the streets.

One man spoke with a gruff voice.

"That's obviously them. No one would draw as much attention in public."

Another man spoke up.

"And that is a good reason why they could also be tourists. Those people draw attention like moths to flames. With all their flashy cameras and clothes."

"But that kid with the long brown hair fits the description of the one we're supposed to capture. So do those…wait, there are two red-headed guys there, they look exactly the same, maybe with a subtle age difference. Which one are we supposed to take?"

"I'd reckon it's the older one. Vidic said he kept a sort of leash on the other one if he got out of control. I don't think the younger one has that ability."

Hmm, Interesting…

In the meantime, Gavin had bought the object with money that he stole from the older Shaun, being that he didn't like him very much, and quickly unpackaged it to look at it. It was just like an IPod, but it seemed to be a bit more advanced than the ones in his world. Nonetheless, he still loved it.

The two men had quickly closed in, grabbing Gavin by his hands and holding them behind him.

"Gah! What are you doing!", he yelled out.

The others had all turned to look at the spectacle, as well as everyone in the street. They had done this on purpose, knowing the residents wouldn't act because they feared almost everything, and that the group wouldn't do anything drastic because they were in public.

The two quickly tied a rope around the kid's mouth and blindfolded him. The younger of the two redheads grabbed for the kid, but the second of the men backhanded him, knocking him onto his back.

The short brown haired one tried to knock the guy out, but was tas(z?)ered with a gun he had hidden beneath his coat. Then he advanced towards the older redhead and gave him the same treatment as Gavin, dragging him towards their van.

Both Lucy and Rebecca couldn't act because they were caring for Desmond and Shaun, and they both watched the van drive away, hoping to any god this was just a dream.

* * *

><p>Sorry this is a shorter story. It's to show I'm still alive. Sorry about all the absence. Life has been REALLY hard, and I haven't been able to even touch my computer because it broke down. My roommate is letting me use his. Supports me and all that. Again Sorry. Hope you enjoyed.<p> 


End file.
